Supergirl
by Aizaa Tatsumi
Summary: Karena suatu alasan, Kim Jongin harus berurusan dengan Do Kyungsoo, siswi terbrutal yang pernah ada di Sejin High School. Tapi, siapa sangka pertemuan pertama mereka yang berkesan tak indah itu malah berakhir dengan... [Kaisoo GS]
1. Chapter 1

Ichi - The Rocker Girl

Malam yang tenang...

Yah, seperti biasanya, hari biasa yang dilalui secara biasa pula, tak ada yang spesial. Seperti saat ini, pria tinggi dengan rambut hitamnya itu menghabiskan malamnya dengan tetap dirumah, duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Mata hitamnya menyipit dibalik kacamata minus yang membungkus manis kristal itu. Dengan serius matanya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan membaca halaman demi halaman buku bergambar yang bernuansa colorful.

Jika kau mengira itu dongeng, kau salah besar. Dan bukan pula sebuah buku pelajaran. Melainkan buku yang terdiri dari narasi dan dialog antar tokoh. Sebut saja manhwa.

Sesekali pria tan bermarga Kim itu tersenyum bahkan sampai terbahak hingga matanya membentuk lengkungan yang menyenangkan.

Tapi, sepertinya kebahagiaannya hanya bertahan sebentar. Tak lama kemudian sang pria dikejutkan dengan suara dahsyat yang ia yakini dari tetangga sebelah. Suara drum yang di tabuh dengan stiknya terdengar begitu keras sampai ke telinganya.

Tidak biasanya ada konser dadakan, sahutnya dalam hati.

Ia mencoba tak peduli.

Namun, suara itu semakin kencang. Ia mendecak pelan sambil mencari alternatif. Ah, itu dia! Matanya langsung berbinar cerah melihat earphone hitamnya tergeletak terabaikan di atas lemari bukunya. Sedikit berdebu memang, maklum perannya tergantikan dengan tumpukan buku yang menjadi favoritnya sejak kelas 1 SMA.

Earphone pun di pasang, tapi tak terdengar suara apa pun yang berdendang di telinga. Ya, dia hanya mencoba mengantisipasi kebisingan sang artis yang sedang konser itu.

Tapi semuanya sia-sia. Usahanya gagal total. Dengan ajaibnya, suara kaleng rombeng -menurutnya- tersebut tetap saja mengusik ketenangannya. Entah sihir apa yang digunakan sang tetangga, hingga tembok yang tebalnya berpuluh-puluh meter dengan jarak yang tak bisa di bilang dekat itu sanggup menerobos masuk kamarnya.

Tap!

Dia menutup komik yang bertuliskan "Skill Of Lure" itu dengan kasar. Kesal? Sudah pasti. Bagaimana bisa dia membuat kebisingan seperti itu sementara ini adalah kompleks. Bisa habis di amuk massa keluarga itu.

Dengan langkah sedikit cepat, ia menuruni anak tangga. Hari ini orangtuanya sedang keluar kota, mau tak mau ia yang harus turun tangan.

Pintu utama terbuka, keningnya berkerut kala tidak mendapati satu warga pun yang sedang berdiri dengan raut wajah kesal atau pun mereka yang tengah mengacungkan obor. Oke itu berlebihan.

Dahinya makin berkerut kala ia sadar bahwa suara konser itu tak terdengar begitu keras. Apa telinganya yang terlalu sensitif?

Dia mengangkat bahunya acuh, dengan segera pria tan itu menghampiri rumah yang tak terhalang oleh rumah lain.

-oOo-

Ting.. Tong..

Dan itu sudah ke sepuluh kalinya ia memencet bel rumah bercat putih gading itu. Yang anehnya, pria itu hanya mendesah pelan dan tetap bersabar menunggu sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tangannya kembali terulur hendak memencet bel itu untuk yang ke sebelas kalinya, tapi dengan berhentinya kebisingan itu menandakan bahwa sang penghuni rumah baru saja mendengar suara bel.

Pria itu menyungging senyum menang tanpa sadar, dan langsung lenyap ketika suara kunci yang di putar dan kenop pintu yang ditarik. Kini dihadapannya berdiri wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam berkilatnya. Rambutnya tergerai indah menyentuh hingga setengah punggung dan dress rumahan yang sangat imut membalut tubuh pendeknya. Walau ekspresi wajahnya datar -bahkan terkesan dingin-, tapi itu tak menutup pesonanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya ketus saat menyadari si pria yang menjadi tamunya hanya diam dengan dahi berkerut.

"Oh, maaf sebelumnya. Tolong beritahukan kepada seseorang yang sedang menabuh drum-"

"Itu aku! Kenapa?!" potong sang wanita dengan kasar sambil memajukan wajahnya, menatap pria di depannya dengan sangar.

Pria tan itu tertegun, badannya sedikit tersentak ke belakang. Dahinya kembali berkerut, betulkah apa yang dikatakan gadis pendek ini? Pasalnya, tampilan luarnya sangat tak mendukung dengan kelakuannya. Bahkan bibirnya saja ia beri lipgloss pink yang semakin membuatnya menjadi gadis manis yang penurut.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Mau ku buat menjadi lebih jelek?" ujarnya ketus sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang mengepal kuat, seakan memperjelas apa yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menantangmu nona!" balasnya sedikit meninggi. "Baiklah, biarkan aku berbicara dengan orang tua-"

Lagi, ucapan pria yang lebih tinggi 10 cm dari wanita itu di potong dengan ketus, "Orang tuaku sedang pergi. Ini adalah hari kemerdekaanku, dimana aku kembali terlahir! Jadi, jangan mengganggu kesenanganku dasar banci!"

Apa? Barusan dia berkata banci? Aku tidak salah dengarkan? sahutnya dalam hati. Cukup sudah wanita ini mempermainkan kesabarannya. Dan sayangnya, kemarahannya terlambat. Seusai dia berkata kasar, wanita itu yang sejatinya berdiri di dalam rumah langsung menutup pintu, membantingnya kasar. Tak lama setelah itu, suara kaleng rombeng itu kembali terdengar memekakan telinga sang pria malang.

Ah, sudahlah!

Pria itu mendengus kesal, sambil menggertakkan giginya ia kembali ke kediaman yang biasanya sangat damai kini harus rusak karena pukulan drum sialan yang dimainkan oleh wanita sialan!

 _To be continued_

-oOo-

Hai hai semua~ lama gak ketemu (emang pernah jumpa?)

Akhirnya setelah mendekam di dunia nyata selama kurang lebih 2 tahun aku kembali ke permukaan! Yeayy~

Hah, aku speechless sebenarnya, sumpah baca review para readers di FF DKS membuatku ingin mengucurkan air mata sambil guling-guling di aspal(?) Beneran deh ga bohong! Sebenarnya aku dah gak mau nge post FF lagi tapi berkat kalian yang masih aja nge review FF ku yang abal-abal membuatku kembali bangkit ke dunia maya T_T

Tapi, sorry banget dengan terpaksa aku bilang bahwa FF Do Kyung Soo TIDAK AKAN LANJUT! Alias end! Hontou ni sumanai minna-sama! #berlututbarengLuffy#

Bukannya enggak mau ngelanjutin, tapi aku dah gak ada feel lagi sama tuh FF. Dan ini berlaku untuk semua FF yang udah ku publish. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf

But don't worry, now I'm back with new Fict. It's same but not at all. Cerita ini sedikit mirip sama FF DKS, tapi gak akan serumit dan sekompleks DKS. Semoga kalian suka yaa?

Eh udahan dulu ya, udah kepanjangan bacot dari pada FFnya nanti malah di bacok readers pulak! Matilah aku #waduhMedanbanget# #sopastiILoveMedan#

Oke yang terakhir silakan di vote apakah FF ini layak lanjut atau di hapus!

Happy reading readers! ^o^

PS:: Btw, ada yang seperjuangan gak bareng aku yang ikut SBMPTN? Kalo ada aku ucapin selamat ya buat yang lulus. Bagi yang belum tetap semangat aku bakalan doain kamu kok supaya ketemu jodohnya eh?

(Terserah mau manggil aku apa, yang penting jangan author ok? Nenek lampir juga boleh kok kkk~)

Love,

Aizaa Tatsumi


	2. Chapter 2

Supergirl

Ni - Beauty and Rowdy

-oOo-

"Selamat pagi!" lirih pria itu ketika membuka pintu utama dan langsung dihadapkan dengan hari Senin yang begitu cerah.

Senyumnya mengembang seolah sedang menyambut pagi yang tersenyum indah kepada dunia. Yah, ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk kembali ke sekolah tercintanya sebagai siswa tahun kedua setelah melewati libur musim dingin.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya, tatanan rambutnya juga seperti biasa, di buat berdiri ke atas. Tentunya dengan bantuan gel pengeras rambut.

Pria itu merentangkan tangannya, menutup mata lalu membiarkan angin pagi masuk lewat lubang hidungnya. Dan dia siap sekarang! Siap menyambut hari barunya di Sejin High School.

-oOo-

Tepat jam 9 pagi, para siswa mulai memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Setelah mendengar pidato yang super-panjang-melelahkan tentunya.

Tapi itu tak lantas membuat pria ber _name tag_ Kim Jongin itu mengendurkan senyumnya. Apalagi ketika tak sengaja matanya bertabrakan dengan Xi Luhan.

"Hai," sapa Jongin saat Luhan sang kakak kelas hendak melewatinya dengan beberapa teman wanitanya. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum sekilas. Benar-benar sekilas sampai waktu satu detik saja terlalu banyak untuk ia habiskan.

Tak masalah, itu sudah sangat biasa terjadi. Bahkan bukan hanya kepada pria tan itu, melainkan kepada semua pria yang mencoba mendekatinya. Tentu saja! Dia wanita dengan nomor urut teratas kategori _"The most wanted girl"_ di sekolah ini karena tampilannya yang sangat memukau dan otaknya yang tak hanya sekedar pintar.

Lain Luhan, lain lagi dengan Do Kyungsoo. Walau Kyungsoo adalah juniornya, tapi kedudukan mereka seimbang. Jika Luhan terkenal karena kecantikan dan kepintarannya, lain halnya dengan gadis satu ini. Gadis bermata bulat yang sekarang ini tengah menduduki kursi paling pojok di kelas 2-C itu terkenal dengan sebutan "Gadis urakan".

Mengapa begitu? Apakah dia seorang siswa berandalan?

Tidak sepenuhnya pertanyaan itu salah. Jika menilik prestasinya, dia gadis yang tak termasuk pintar tapi bukan berarti dia bodoh. Dan terkadang, gadis ini cukup ganas juga jika ada orang yang berani menantangnya. Tak peduli itu orang biasa, teman bahkan preman sekali pun.

Eits! Jangan salah sangka dulu pada gadis mungil ini! Walaupun gayanya urakan dan berandalan bukan berarti dia suka berkelahi. Catat! Dia akan berkelahi jika di tantang duluan.

Tak percaya? Mari kita lihat adegannya.

Setelah 90 menit lamanya kelas ini gaduh karena tak ada satu pun guru yang berkunjung ke kelas 2-C walau hanya sekadar menyapa, akhirnya lonceng surga itu pun berbunyi. Para siswa yang sudah tak sabar lagi mengisi lambungnya dengan segera berhamburan keluar menuju kantin. Sementara beberapa yang lainnya terutama wanita lebih memilih untuk tetap di kelas menikmati santapan gosip yang sudah bertumpuk.

Tak terkecuali dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis yang mengikat asal rambutnya -seperti tidak disisir- itu tak kunjung beranjak dari kursi dan mejanya. Wajahnya ia tenggelamkan di kedua tangannya yang menyilang diatas meja sebagai bantal untuknya tidur.

Dia terus menelungkupkan wajahnya di sana semenjak ia memasuki kelas barunya. Tidak seperti wanita pada umumnya yang lebih memilih bercengkrama dengan yang lainnya, Kyungsoo lebih memilih tidur dibangku yang resmi menjadi tempat duduknya barusan. Bukannya ia tak memiliki kenalan disini, malah banyak sekali yang ingin mengajaknya bicara. Tapi dasarnya Kyungsoo yang tak suka berbicara dengan 'orang asing', ia akan mengabaikan mereka yang hendak menyapanya.

"Hei, gadis urakan! Apa tanganmu tak kebas terus menahan beban kepala besarmu?" ujar seorang gadis yang merupakan teman sekelas Kyungsoo. Adalah Soojung cs, kawanan gadis penyuka gosip yang selalu mengajaknya bertengkar.

"Hah?!" tanya Kyungsoo sinis dengan wajah khas baru bangun tidur.

Sontak itu membuat Soojung dkk tertawa mengejek, "Lihatlah, liurnya bahkan memenuhi wajah jeleknya!" sahutnya.

Kyungsoo yang sudah sepenuhnya terbangun menatap dingin wanita cantik itu yang sedang menertawainya, "Kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau katakan, nona babi!" balas Kyungsoo ketus.

Tentu saja wanita yang diejek babi oleh Kyungsoo langsung tersulut emosi, tangannya terkepal dengan wajahnya yang memerah padam. Sementara teman sepermainannya malah menahan tawa mendengar ejekan itu.

"Kau! Kau pikir dirimu cantik apa? Sampai mengataiku babi! Dasar monyet urakan!" teriaknya.

Rahang Kyungsoo mengeras, tatapan tajam yang membunuh langsung ia arahkan pada gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya menghampiri kawanan itu. "Apa kau bilang? Sepertinya kau ingin aku merubah wajah babimu menjadi simpanse!" ujarnya sambil menggertakkan giginya berikut jari-jarinya yang juga berbunyi nyaring yang saling bersahutan membuat wajah Soojung dkk mendadak pucat pasi.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo beraksi, kawanan itu segera menghentikannya. Entah apa yang terjadi, yang jelas ia tak lagi melihat kawanan gadis pecinta gosip itu. Tentu saja jalan keluar dari permasalahan ini adalah kabur dari wanita bringas pemegang medali emas kejuaran judo se-Seoul itu jika kalian masih menyayangi wajah kalian tentunya.

-oOo-

Sudah entah ke berapa kalinya gadis pendek itu menghela napas bosan. Ia tak tahu ternyata sebosan ini rasanya jika mereka -guru- tidak mau menginjakkan kaki di kelas. Walau sekalipun Kyungsoo hanya menguap bosan jika mereka berkoak di depan mimbar. Tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik pikirnya.

Lamunannya terhenti begitu juga dengan kaki mungilnya yang ikut berhenti kala matanya menatap 4 sekawan yang menatapnya tertarik. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Gadis itu hanya terlihat bosan melihat kawanan pria dengan wajah tampan. Terbukti dengan dia yang kembali menguap lebar sambil mengusap air matanya yang bergenang di pelupuk matanya.

Ah, aku melupakan satu fakta penting disini. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa 4 pria ini tampan bukan? Benar. Mereka memiliki tampang yang tak jelek. Tapi, tak hanya mereka saja, banyak sekali lelaki dengan paras lumayan disini, bahkan ada yang ke lewat tampan sampai-sampai menyaingi kecantikan wanita yang sesungguhnya.

Salah satunya dia yang berdiri dua langkah di depan Kyungsoo. Adalah Choi Min Ki, pria tulen dengan surai coklat keemasan dan bibir mungilnya yang merah menggoda. Jangan tanyakan kecantikannya seperti apa. Banyak wanita tulen yang iri dengan paras manisnya. Bisa di bilang, kecantikannya hampir setara dengan sang diva sekolah, Xi Luhan.

"Hei Kyungsoo," sapa sang pria cantik itu pada Kyungsoo.

Seperti biasa, wajah datar andalannya selalu bisa diharapkan. "Siapa?" tanyanya bingung. Jujur, meskipun Kyungsoo populer tapi ia tak pernah mengingat satu orang pun di sekolah ini kecuali temannya yang sekarang tidak berada di Seoul. Keterlaluan memang, tapi itulah daya tariknya!

Kawanan itu terbahak, begitu pula dengan pria cantik itu. Sambil menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya ia berkata, "Oh, kau tak mengenalku? Padahal seluruh wanita di sekolah ini mengenal aku dengan sangat baik..."

"...Tapi tak apa jika kau tak mengenalku nona manis. So, let me introduce myself miss. I'm-"

"Minggir! Tak penting bagiku untuk mengenalmu, dasar banci!"

Kebiasaan itu pun kembali, Kyungsoo yang tidak suka berbicara dengan orang asing dengan segera memotong pembicaraannya.

Dia mencoba menerobos kawanan itu, tapi dengan cepat mereka menahannya, "Tidak semudah itu iblis tengik," ujarnya ramah seraya tersenyum manis, berkebalikan dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Siapa pun tolong ingatkan kawanan itu! Posisi mereka sedang terancam sekarang karena mereka sudah membangkitkan monster kecil yang bersemayam di balik tubuh mungilnya!

"Ohh, jadi kau ingin bermain denganku, gadis ingusan! Apa kau ingin aku mengubah wajah cantikmu menjadi pria sejati?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan seringaian iblisnya.

Pria bermarga Choi itu mendesis. Otaknya mendidih, dia tak lagi bisa bersikap sok baik pada gadis satu ini rupanya. Ternyata rumor itu memang benar adanya, tak ada satu pun pria yang bisa berdekatan dengannya walau hanya bertegur sapa.

Minki atau yang biasanya di panggil Ren menggelengkan kepalanya, memberi kode pada temannya untuk segera mengepung Kyungsoo. Dia yakin, sekuat apa pun gadis iblis di depannya bila di keroyok toh bakalan jatuh juga.

Kyungsoo semakin mengembangkan senyum iblisnya. Sepertinya mereka telah meremehkan Kyungsoo. Salah sendiri siapa suruh mereka menyebutnya iblis. Dan Kyungsoo akan mengabulkan permintaan mereka dengan senang hati. Menjadi iblis yang sesungguhnya.

Hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi sebelum aksi saling memukul itu terwujud. Namun sayangnya keadaan tak mengizinkan mereka. Berkat seruan "Sedang apa kalian?" yang terdengar begitu lantang dari arah berlawanan, aksi mereka terhenti.

Serempak mereka berlima menoleh ke belakang. Gawat! Ini lebih dari seorang monster! Ucap mereka dalam hati.

Satu hal penting baru saja terkuak: Kyungsoo takut pada guru satu ini!

Pak Han mendekati mereka dengan langkah besar, tatapan sangar dengan aura hitam di sekelilingnya mampu menutupi aura iblis Kyungsoo.

"Gawat! Gawat!" teriak mereka berlima serempak -lagi-.

Baiklah, mari ku jelaskan alasan ketakutan mereka.

Pertama : Pak Han adalah seorang guru Matematika super killer.

Kedua : Pria tambun dengan kepala setengah botaknya itu baru saja di lantik menjadi kepala sekolah yang baru.

Dan apa yang terjadi bila mereka berhasil ditangkap oleh sosok yang menjadi pemimpin baru sekolahnya? Sudah pasti hukuman teringan mereka adalah mengerjakan tugas matematika yang memikirkannya saja sudah membuatmu lebih baik membersihkan toilet. Dan hukuman terberatnya?

Ahh, cukup menjadi rahasia Pak Han dan kelima murid disana.

5 langkah lagi dan semua yang ada disana sudah pasti diringkusnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, 4 kawanan siswa dan seorang siswi itu menghitung mundur dalam hati.

Tiga, dua, satu...

"Lari!" seru mereka secara bersamaan. Tak terkecuali Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu! Dasar anak nakal!"

-oOo-

Mari kita tinggalkan kawanan yang sedang berlari itu dan beralih pada pria tan yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan pria yang tak kalah tampan darinya menatapnya sengit.

"Aku tidak salah dengarkan?" tanya pria berwajah super datarnya pada Jongin. Ya, pria itu adalah Kim Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk kaku, sungguh pria dihadapannya ini mampu membuat siapa pun merasa sedang 'dibunuh' secara perlahan.

Tawa sarkastik itu membahana di ruang kelas yang tampak usang, seperti bekas kelas yang tak lagi terjamah oleh para petugas kebersihan.

Jongin tertegun, apanya yang lucu dari perkataannya barusan?

"Kau bilang ingin bergabung dengan _Gold_?" ulangnya sambil tersenyum remeh, "Coba katakan alasanmu Kim! Beri aku satu alasan yang kuat kenapa aku harus menerimamu sebagai anggota _Gold_!" tantangnya.

Pria tan itu tak lantas menjawab, dia bingung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan ketua geng terkuat di sekolah ini.

Sang ketua itu kembali tertawa meremehkan, "Bahkan hal semudah itu kau tak bisa menjawabnya. Bagaimana bisa aku menerimamu sebagai salah satu dari 'orang terpandang' di sekolah ini?"

Jongin menelan ludahnya pahit. Sungguh, ini bukanlah keinginannya memasuki kelompok terbesar sekaligus terpopuler di sekolah ini. Tapi, hanya ini satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa menjalankan misinya sebelum semuanya berakhir. Jongin tak ingin menjadi pria pengecut yang kalah sebelum bertanding. Tidak sama sekali!

"Pergilah, melihatmu disini membuat mataku rusak!" tandas pria itu.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Jongin hendak beranjak dari tempat berdebu itu. Tapi, niatnya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang mendobrak pintu itu kasar. Lalu setelahnya, masuklah seorang pria dan diikuti oleh temannya yang lain dengan napas sedikit terengah-engah.

"Kalian mau mati ya?" dengus sang ketua dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Ah maaf Bos, kami hanya kelelahan itu saja," ujarnya sambil mengambil tempat di mana saja, asalkan ia duduk. Matanya menyipit menyadari ada seorang pria yang tak di kenalnya duduk di depan bosnya.

"Siapa dia? Anggota baru?" tanyanya sambil mendekati orang yang dipanggil bos itu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya pecundang yang tak layak pakai bahkan menjadi kain lap sekali pun," jawabnya enteng.

Perkataan tak sopan itu sungguh menyulut emosi seorang Kim Jongin. Hei, siapa yang tak marah dihina seperti itu? Bahkan semarah apa pun orang tuanya tak pernah mengatakannya pecundang tak berguna.

"Hei! Jaga ucapanmu itu! Aku bukan pecundang dan kau kira siapa kau menghinaku hah?" sinis Jongin sambil berdiri.

"Wow, ada yang marah tuh. Bosan hidup ya bro?" sahut seorang pria yang datang bersama si pria berambut coklat keemasan itu.

"Jadi kau sudah siap untuk menginap di rumah sakit ya Tuan Kim?" balas sang Ketua yang juga ikut berdiri.

"Aku siap jika harus berakhir di bawah tanah sekali pun jika itu bisa membuatku puas Bos Besar!" jawabnya tak gentar sedikit pun.

Jongin tahu persis siapa lawannya ini. Memang dia bukan ahli bela diri. Tapi jangan salah, pria yang sama tingginya dengan Jongin ini merupakan petinju yang pernah mengikuti ajang saling memukul lawan hingga tak mampu bangkit lagi. Bahkan rumornya, beberapa lawannya ada yang sampai harus menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di tempat orang sakit itu akibat ulahnya. Wow! Benarkah sosok kurus itu merupakan pelajar SMA tingkat 2?

Sang Bos Besar sudah melepaskan almamater abu-abunya dan membuangnya sembarangan. Diikuti dengan dasi yang mencekik lehernya dan terakhir kemeja putihnya. Kini, tampak jelas otot kekarnya dibalik kaos putih tanpa lengan yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Seperti teringat sesuatu, pria disamping sang Bos Besar tampak menjentikkan jarinya, "Tunggu dulu Bos!" ujarnya sedikit berteriak menghentikan aksi si pria datar yang hendak mendaratkan pukulan pada wajah lawannya.

"Apa? Atau kau ingin menjadi yang pertama?"

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku!" dengan cepat pria itu menyanggah, wajahnya pucat pasi mendengar perkataannya, "Be-begini, aku punya ide. Bos dengarkan saja dulu baru putuskan apakah itu bagus atau tidak,"

Alisnya naik sebelah, sepertinya dia sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran anggotanya, "Kalau tidak menarik?" tanyanya penuh ancam.

"A-ah i-it-tu.. Si-silakan lanjutkan perkelahian ini..." jawabnya takut-takut.

"Tapi setelah membereskan pecundang itu, kau! Kau yang selanjutnya!"

Glup!

Dia menelan ludahnya susah payah, keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Pria yang mukanya sudah pucat itu bertambah pucat. Bahkan bibir merahnya kini ikut memutih sesuai warna wajahnya.

"Kau membuang waktuku Ren! Cepat katakan sebelum tangan ini lebih dulu mengenaimu!"

Ren melonjak terkejut. Refleks ia berkata kencang, "I-i-iya! Be-begini..." lanjutnya sambil berbisik pelan pada bosnya.

Awalnya wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasa. Sungguh, pemandangan itu lebih menakutkan daripada wajah mematikan yang biasanya ia perlihatkan. Perut pria putih itu terasa seperti di aduk-aduk. Rasanya seperti ingin buang angin saat itu juga. Sial! Kenapa harus sekarang? Batinnya kesal sambil memegangi perut dan bokongnya.

Sejurus kemudian, sang bos tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Langsung saja itu membuatnya lega dan tanpa disadarinya Ren telah mengeluarkan gas berbau busuk itu.

"Oops!" lirihnya saat sadar apa yang ia lakukan. Ia melirik bosnya, dan sekali lagi ia merasa lega luar biasa karena pria itu tak menyadarinya.

"Karena idemu bagus maka kali aku akan mengampunimu," tukasnya masih dengan seringai yang lebih mengerikan dari iblis sekalipun. "Tapi.." ia menggantung kalimatnya, dan menoleh sinis pada anggotanya yang perlahan menjauh dari sana, "Tidak untuk kentut busukmu brengsek!"

Skakmat! Tak ada lagi yang bisa dikatakannya selain, "Mati aku!" dalam hatinya yang berdebar sangat kuat.

 _To be continued_

-oOo-

Yosh! Chap 2 is coming up guys! Yap, silakan berikan vote apakah FF ini masih layak dilanjut atau layak dihilangkan keberadaannya di dunia.

Love,

Aizaa Tatsumi


	3. Chapter 3

Supergirl

San – Secret Agreement

-oOo-

Kesal, marah, bingung, hampir semua perasaan dirasakannya sekarang. Semua itu bercampur aduk di kepalanya.

Disatu sisi, dia merasa lega luar biasa karena hidupnya tak harus berakhir di rumah sakit. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Tapi, disisi lain ia merasa sangat terhina. Seolah-olah dia pecundang yang bahkan tak pantas untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Hei! Apa-apaan kau Kim Jongin? Apa sekarang hidupmu penuh dengan drama? Mengapa begitu mendramatisir keadaan yang baru saja terjadi? Atau mentalmu sudah berganti gender menjadi seorang wanita?

Tidak! Tentu saja aku pria! Meski sedikit menggemari kebiasaan wanita yang suka membaca novel, pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin kembali mengingat perkataan sang bos besar itu. Benar, saatnya untuk mengembalikan harga dirinya! Bukan Jongin namanya jika ia tak bisa menyelesaikan tantangan itu!

Tapi...

...benarkah ia harus melakukan itu pada seorang wanita?

Bukankah itu sama saja dengan pecundang?

Jongin mengendikkan bahunya, lebih menemui gadis itu.

-oOo-

"Dia tidak ada disini."

Jongin menghela napas, sedikit mengusak surai hitamnya yang mulai berantakan. "Baiklah," jawabnya lesu pada seorang wanita yang memiliki kulit sedikit tan, mirip sepertinya juga.

"Jadi, kenapa mencari wanita gila itu?" ujar wanita itu tiba-tiba membuat langkah Jongin terhenti.

"Kenapa tidak denganku saja tuan.. Kim?"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya, matanya menatap geli melihat gadis itu yang meliriknya menggoda.

Meskipun pria tan itu merupakan salah satu dari tumpukan pria tampan Seoul High School, tapi tetap saja siapa yang tak tergoda dengan pria seksi itu?

"Kau mencariku?"

Perbincangan itu teralih karena kehadiran seseorang yang menginterupsi.

"Kau.. Kau Do Kyungsoo?"

-oOo-

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir, di atap sekolah yang luas. Semilir angin menerpa wajah keduanya, membuat rambut hitam yang diikat asal-asalan itu ikut melambai.

Selama satu tahun Jongin bersekolah, baru kali ini dia bertemu langsung dengan si sosok urakan itu. Maklum, pria bertubuh tinggi itu tak terlalu memikirkan apa yang terjadi disekolah. Tentu! Semua itu karena kecintaannya pada koleksi bukunya dan Xi Luhan pastinya!

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo datar.

"Ah begini, aku punya dua permintaan padamu," ungkap Jongin langsung, "Aku ingin kau berpura-pura kalah saat bertarung denganku dan bergabung dengan klan _'Gold'_."

Perkataan yang begitu singkat dan langsung ke intinya sukses membuat si gadis urakan naik pitam.

Apa kau sudah gila? Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran gadis itu saat ini.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau cari mati ya? Kau pikir siapa dirimu menyuruhku bergabung dengan genk busuk itu!"

Jongin menarik napas perlahan, lalu membuangnya lewat mulut, "Dengar, aku tak ingin memukul gadi-"

"Apa otakmu sudah miring? Kau terlalu naif dasar hitam."

Salahkan Jongin yang tidak tahu menahu tentang gadis di depannya ini. Kyungsoo benar, pria itu terlalu naif meminta sesuatu yang mustahil.

Alisnya bertaut, mata hitamnya menyipit. Apa yang dibicarakannya? Bukankah ia yang terlalu percaya diri? Pikir Jongin bingung.

"Oke! Akan ku turuti keinginanmu!" ujar Kyungsoo seraya memasang kuda-kudanya.

Mendengar hal itu membuat Jongin langsung tersenyum cerah. "Benarkah? Ah terima kasih banyak!" lanjutnya sembari mendekati gadis itu yang sudah siap. Ya, siap menyerang lawannya.

"Tapi jika kau bisa mengalahkanku hitam!"

Bukk!

Satu pukulan sukses mendarat telak di wajahnya hingga membuat si bodoh Jongin langsung tersungkur mencium lantai atap.

Bodoh? Ya! Sebutan itu sangat cocok untuknya! Kenapa? Karena kebodohannya tentunya!

"Hei!" teriak Jongin marah sambil memegangi hidungnya yang sakit dan ohh.. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari sana! "Kenapa memukulku sialan?"

Kyungsoo berdiri tegak. Dengan santai kaki jenjangnya melangkah maju mendekati korbannya yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Kenapa katamu? Tentu saja karena kau bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan ketika kau berjalan begitu santai mendekatiku dengan senyum bodohmu sementara melihatku yang memasang kuda-kuda? Bukankah itu salahmu, hitam bodoh!"

Pria tan yang masih mengaduh kesakitan itu mencoba kembali bangkit. Tapi, belum sempat ia bergerak Kyungsoo segera menghadangnya. Sepatu kets hitam putih itu mendarat dengan indah di dada bidang Jongin, membuat kemeja putih bersihnya menjadi berwarna abu-abu akibat Kyungsoo.

"Apa-apaan kau! Singkirkan sepatu hinamu dari badanku!" dengusnya sambil mencoba mengangkat kaki itu.

Bukannya memindahkan kakinya, Kyungsoo malah semakin menginjak kuat dada pria malang itu.

"Dengar! Pria lemah seperti kau bukanlah tandinganku. Makanya, pikir dulu akibatnya jika kau berani membangunkan 'monster' di hadapanmu. Mengerti?" ancam Kyungsoo dengan nada dinginnya.

Napasnya mulai terengah-engah, bahkan jantungnya semakin cepat berdetak.

 _Bagaimana... bagaimana mungkin tubuhnya bisa begitu berat? Dari mana sumber kekuatannya berasal?_

"Ku..ku bil..lang ang..kat k..kakimu da..dari da..da..ku!" jawab Jongin terbata karena jantungnya yang semakin cepat berdetak.

Kali ini gadis sangar itu menurutinya. Dia mengangkat kakinya dari sana membiarkan sang mangsa mengelus-elus dadanya yang masih terasa perih dan menghirup udara dengan rakus.

Dan sayangnya itu hanya sementara.

Kelegaan Jongin harus kembali berhenti ketika Kyungsoo kembali memulai aksinya. Tak segan-segan ia mengangkangi Jongin, menduduki perut bagian atasnya.

"Apa.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Jongin kaget. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang dan bisa dipastikan kali ini bukan karena rasa sakit.

Sambil tersenyum mengerikan, Kyungsoo berucap, "Sepertinya 'gairahku' sudah bangkit sepenuhnya. Jangan salahkan aku bila aku tak bisa menghentikannya!"

Matanya semakin membelalak lebar. Apa.. Apa maksudnya ini? Jangan bilang kalau dia... Dia ingin melakukan 'itu'?! teriaknya panik.

"Ooh, ada apa dengan wajah pucatmu itu? Jangan bilang kau takut? Hah.. Lelaki macam apa kau yang takut pada perempuan..." ujarnya sambil tertawa iblis.

 _Congrats!_ Kau berhasil Kim Jongin! Kau berhasil membangunkan 'monster' kecil itu sepenuhnya! Bersiaplah untuk menerima akibatnya Kim!

-oOo-

"Eunghh..."

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Sinar terang lampu kamar ini yang sangat menyilaukan ditambah otaknya yang berdenyut nyeri semakin membuat kepalanya bertambah sakit. Belum lagi wajah serta tubuhnya yang remuk redam semakin memperparah keadaan pria malang itu.

"Apa aku disurga?" ucapnya pertama kali ketika jiwanya sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

Terdengar suara kekehan lembut dari arah kanannya. Dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia miliki, Jongin menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita dewasa dengan balutan jas putihnya.

"Sayangnya kau masih di dunia, nak," jawab wanita itu seraya mendekati pasiennya yang terbaring lemah. "Apakah wajahmu masih sakit?"

Sakit? Adakah kata yang lebih dari kata sakit untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan? Jika ada maka ia akan mengatakannya dengan lantang. Jelas ini lebih dari menyakitkan!

"Ampun, kenapa bisa kau babak belur begini? Apa kau baru saja berkelahi?" tanyanya lembut.

Kejadian itu kembali terlintas dibenaknya. Wanita sialan itu, dia harus bertanggung jawab. Dia harus membayar setiap pukulan-pukulan itu dengan darahnya! Jongin bertekad penuh dalam hatinya, bersumpah akan mewujudkannya.

"Hei, kau mendengarku?"

"Apa ini rumah sakit?" tanya Jongin akhirnya.

Dia menggeleng pelan, "Ini UKS."

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kenalkan. Aku Zhang Yixing, Dokter di sekolah ini."

Pria itu menyambut ulurannya, "Saya Kim Jongin, murid kelas 2-A. Terima kasih karena sudah merawatku, Bu," jawab Jongin sopan.

"Tak masalah, sudah tugasku merawat setiap murid yang terluka," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Tapi.. Kapan kau mau pulang Jongin?"

Matanya melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 35 malam. Astaga! Dia bahkan tak sanggup menghitung sudah berapa lama ia terbaring disini.

Dengan cepat ia bangun dari tidurnya, melupakan fakta bahwa ia baru saja di pukul habis-habisan oleh seorang gadis yang bernama Do Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi, seorang GADIS! G-A-D-I-S! Ampun, seberapa malu ia jika orang tuanya sampai tahu yang menghias wajah tampannya penuh warna adalah sesosok makhluk kecil berjenis kelamin perempuan?

"Pelan-pelan Jongin! Jangan sembarangan menggerakkan tubuhmu!"

Terlambat. "Aww!" erangan menyakitkan itu lolos dari bibir tebalnya tanpa bisa ia tahan. Jelas saja, badannya baru saja menerima pukulan telak dari seorang atlit Karate.

"Iblis sialan!"

-oOo-

Pada akhirnya, Jongin harus beristirahat total selama 3 hari. Padahal ini baru minggu pertamanya sekolah dan ia sudah harus absen selama 3 hari. Kasihan...

Hari Jum'at pun menyapa. Keadaan Jongin yang sudah cukup membaik membuat ia bisa kembali menghirup udara sekolah. Yah, meski warna biru diwajahnya belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Aku berangkat!" serunya di depan pintu keluar.

Ibunya menghampiri dan berpesan, "Jika kau pulang dengan wajah biru itu lagi, akan ku pastikan kau mendapat _Ferrari_ keluaran terbaru!" tukas sang Ibu ceria.

Tunggu dulu! Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Ibu senang aku begini? Pikirnya bingung.

Seakan tahu kebingungan anaknya, Ibu Jongin segera melanjutkan, "Ibu senang Kai-ku menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan orang. Ibu rela jika wajahmu tak lagi tampan bila itu untuk membela kebenaran!"

Hah? Jadi Ibu senang? Astaga Bu! Aku sedang berbohong! Apa Ibu percaya bahwa aku menolong seorang wanita yang kecopetan? Ya ampun.. Sudah berapa lama Ibu menjadi Ibuku? Jongin lagi-lagi membatin, merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Ibunya yang benar-benar polos.

Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting Ibunya percaya. Dan.. Jika janji Ibunya benar, mungkin Jongin rela menjadi samsak untuk gadis brutal itu.

-oOo-

"Gadis gila!"

Merasa dihina, Kyungsoo menatap orang yang berani mengejeknya. Dan ternyata itu Jongin, lelaki tan yang sudah dikalahkannya tempo hari. Rupanya pukulan Kyungsoo waktu itu belum cukup untuk membuatnya jera.

"Kau ingin wajahmu semakin jelek rupanya," desis Kyungsoo sembari mendekati Jongin yang wajahnya masih sedikit bengkak. Melihat hasil 'ukirannya' itu, lantas membuatnya menyeringai.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

-oOo-

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berlalu sejak 30 menit terakhir. Tapi, tampaknya kedua insan berbeda gender itu enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat kosong itu sejak mereka menginjakkan kaki 20 menit yang lalu. Ya, ini adalah tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu kekalahan telak seorang pria naas bernama lengkap Kim Jongin.

"Kau sudah merindukan pukulanku ya, Kim Jongin?"

Apa? Kyungsoo tahu nama Jongin? Wow! Ini sebuah keajaiban yang langka! Kyungsoo mengingat nama orang selain 'dia'. Haruskah Jongin berbangga hati? Atau malah sebaliknya?

"Ohh, jadi kau tahu namaku yaa?"

"Tentu saja! Orang bodoh mana yang rela menjadi tempat latihanku? Hanya wajah hitam ini tentunya! Dan sebagai penghargaan, aku akan mengingat namamu Kim Jongin."

Jadi.. Hanya karena itu?

"Terserah. Tapi, kali ini akan ku buat kau mengingat setiap detiknya bagaimana kau meminta ampunan padaku!" ujarnya sambil mengobarkan api kemarahan. Apa tak terlalu berlebihan, Jongin?

"Mari kita selesaikan pertarungan curangmu 4 hari yang lalu. Akan ku habisi kau dengan satu puku-"

Bugh!

"Sudah kulakukan." jawab Kyungsoo sambil membersihkan tangannya yang baru saja menghantam kembali wajah Jongin.

Jongin meringis kesakitan. Sambil memegangi pipinya yang masih menampilkan memar ia berteriak, "Aku belum selesai bicara sialan!"

"Kau saja yang kebanyakan omong keparat!"

Pria tan itu kembali bangkit. Ia meludah sesaat, membuang darah kental yang keluar dari dinding dalam pipinya.

Kyungsoo berbalik, wajahnya tak memancarkan ekspresi apapun. "Ternyata kau cukup keras kepala juga ya setelah apa yang kau dapat waktu itu. Masih belum cukup rupanya pukulanku untuk menyadarkanmu bahwa kau bukanlah tandinganku!"

"Diam! Kali ini aku takkan segan-segan padamu meskipun kau seorang wanita. Akan ku buat dia menarik kembali kata-kata itu!"

Dan Jongin tak main-main dengan perkataannya. Tatapannya berubah, ia memandang Kyungsoo sebagai lawannya, bukan lagi sebagai seorang wanita. Walau ia cukup tahu siapa lawan didepannya mengingat perkelahian tempo hari. Walau ia cukup tahu diri sebatas mana kemampuannya dalam bertarung. Walau ia cukup tahu harus berakhir bagaimana pertarungan yang berat sebelah ini. Tapi ia takkan menyerah. Yah, meskipun harus bertaruh nyawa. Setidaknya itulah tekad Jongin saat ini.

-oOo-

Kicauan burung menjadi hal pertama yang ia dengar ketika kelopak mata itu mengerjap. Perlahan namun pasti, kelopak itu akhirnya terbuka dan tampaklah sepasang mata hitam yang berkilauan bak kristal.

Mulutnya terbuka, tapi ia tak menemukan suaranya. Sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk bersuara tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya erangan parau. Tenggorokannya kering, ia harus membasahinya jika tak ingin berlama-lama membisu.

Pintu geser itu terbuka. Setelahnya, masuk seorang wanita yang tak lagi muda sambil membawa keranjang berisi buah-buahan segar.

"Ahh, kau sudah sadar Jongin?" tanya wanita itu lembut ketika mendapati sepasang kristal itu menatapnya.

Ia menaruh keranjang itu di meja samping ranjang Jongin, lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Pria itu yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari orang lain yang mungkin menemaninya semalam. Bukan, bukan sosok wanita dihadapannya yang tengah tersenyum ramah ini yang ingin dilihatnya untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia terbangun.

"Jika kau mencari Ibu dan Ayahmu, mereka sedang sarapan. Kasihan mereka belum makan apapun sejak semalam. Jadi, aku yang akan menjagamu untuk sementara." jelasnya lembut, sosok Ibu yang sungguh hangat.

Jongin membuka mulutnya hendak berkata, tapi lagi-lagi hanya suara erangan aneh yang ia dapatkan.

Mengerti dengan keadaan pria ini, ia segera mengambil segelas air putih yang tersedia di meja lalu memberikannya pada Jongin, untuk ia tenggak sampai habis.

"Ah, terimakasih Bi. Kau begitu perhatian padaku." ujar Jongin tulus. Dia sudah lama mengenal sosok wanita lembut ini mengingat dia adalah tetangga Jongin sejak lama. Dan ia sudah menganggap wanita itu sebagai Bibinya sendiri. Bahkan Bibi aslinya saja takkan sebaik ini pikirnya.

Senyum tulus wanita itu tiba-tiba luntur, ia menatap sedih wajah Jongin yang terbalut oleh kain kasa layaknya mumi. "Siapa yang melakukannya hmm? Biar Bibi dan Paman proses dia! Sungguh keterlaluan orang itu melakukannya pada putra tampanku."

Ah ya. Gadis itu.. Gadis yang sudah membuat Jongin harus dirawat inap dirumah sakit. Dan mendadak tragedi itu kembali terulang layaknya kaset yang memutar sebuah film. Dimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo sebagai pemerannya. Bahkan ia sangat jelas mengingatnya, bagaimana gadis brutal itu dengan mudahnya menghindari setiap pukulan yang Jongin berikan. Bagaimana ia dengan mudahnya terkena pukulan dan tendangan menyakitkan itu. Dan bagaimana ia yang terus berusaha bangkit ketika Kyungsoo berkali-kali menjatuhkannya dan Jongin berkali-kali memuntahkan cairan kental berbau anyir itu.

Mengingat semua itu membuatnya tersenyum lebar. Ia tidak marah ataupun dendam sekalipun pada gadis itu. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir akan senekad itu bahkan dalam cerita fiksi yang dikhayalkannya, ia tak sanggup membayangkannya. Tapi, berkat Kyungsoo, ia berani. Ia berani melakukan hal yang mungkin tak berani untuk ia pikirkan.

"Jongin? Ada apa? Kenapa tersenyum?" tanya Bibi itu bingung karena sedari tadi ia tak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya, melainkan senyum lebar yang menurutnya cukup aneh.

"Ahh, bukan apa-apa Bi." jawabnya sambil menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Jadi... Siapa nama orang yang melakukan itu?"

"Hmm... Rahasia! Biarkan ini menjadi urusanku dengannya!"

Jongin tersenyum misterius. Pikirannya kembali menerawang, "Aku akan kembali melawannya Bi! Dukung aku yaa?"

"Apaaa?"

Dan Jongin tertawa renyah ketika mendapati wajah kaget sekaligus marah dari ketiga orang disana. Ya, orang tuanya sudah kembali dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Ya ampun Jongin... Apa belum cukup pukulan Kyungsoo yang kau terima huh?!

 _To be continued_

-oOo-

Hello everybody~~~ Long time no see right? Haha

Maaf udah nganggurin ff ini sampe setahun sekali lagi SETAHUN wew waktu yang cukup lama untuk bermeditasi ya haha

Mungkin kalian udah pada lupa ya sama ff ini tapi kuharap kalian masih mau membaca ff gak seberapa ini dan memberikan tanggapan kalian terhadap chap ini ne? #puppyeyesbaekhyun

Love,

Aizaa Tatsumi


End file.
